Endless Seas In Hopeless Dreams
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Okay bear with me here, I really wanted to write a Seamus/Luna fic, and I think this turned out a bit, well, odd...yet I like it. This isn't a "poem" but it has more of a poetic flow rather than just a normal fanfic structure...I'm sorry I can't even summarize this it's just weird, but sweet and fluffy too. Argh just read it for yourself, and review if you like it! LoL:)


A/N: **HaRrY pOTtEr BeLoNgS tO jK rOwLiNg! (I actually really like the Seamus/Luna ship)**

* * *

**She's a wee bit strange**

**She's awfully odd**

**With her crazy theories on**

**Wrackspurts, N****argles, **

**Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and **

**Other magical beings but,**

**She's always been so nice to me.**

**And her deep gray eyes are like**

**An endless sea and**

**Every time I close my eyes**

**I can always find her**

**In my dreams.**

**Oh Luna, what you do to me.**

* * *

It's feels so good on my bare feet, the cool splashing waves of water washing over me.

Like, washing the way the sins of war. I feel so, refreshed. Yet I feel so, alone all at the same time.

Sure I've got friends; Dean, Ron, Harry, Neville...but something is missing. I look out into the vast and endless ocean, feeling hopeless about something. The weird thing is, is I don't know what exactly I feel hopeless about.

I can't bring myself to bare this thought perhaps, and that is why I can't remember, or even know. But I desperately want to know what's missing from my life, I should feel whole and complete, but I don't.

Ron's chasing Hermione down the beach, throwing sand and seashells in her hair as she screams.

Harry is talking to Ginny, their feet in the cool water.

Neville's snogging Hannah, by the campfire near our tiny hut.

Dean is running his fingers through Parvati's long dark hair, as he tells her how much he loves her.

It's getting dark now, and really cold. I look off into the ocean once more, Luna seems to be searching for something beneath the waves. She looks up, disappointed, and trudges back to shore.

'Hello Seamus, apparently the Wrackspurts don't want me to find them underwater,' she says, noticing my staring at her.

I don't know what in Merlin's name a wrackspurt is, but her voice is so enchanting. Her eyes are dreamy and gray as if she's always looking out ahead to something none of us others can see. Merlin, she sure is special, odd, but special none the less.

One time, when I first met her, I thought she was a fairy. Her long flowing blonde waves that cascade down her back, and the way she doesn't give two flying shites about other people's opinions, make her all the more...appealing to me.

She's insane, I tell ye now. But I can't help feeling the pull, because there's something special here, I wonder if she can sense it too. I bet ye she can, the girl knows all things. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw...oh yeah, she is wise beyond her years. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, she told me once.

'Really? Are they afraid of ye?' I ask her in reply.

'No, they don't fear me. They're just wee pesky things, don't like to be seen!' she says.

I want love in my life too, and that's the final piece to the puzzle I've been trying to figure out. The reason I feel so lonely, because what is life without a wee bit of love and a wee bit of luck eh?. Can Luna Lovegood of all people bring me those jubilant feelings one gets when they're in love, I think she can.

'Do you ever feel lonely?' I ask her.

'Yes, quite often actually,' she tells me.

'Do ye ever feel like yer missin' something?' I prod a bit farther this time.

'Sometimes yes, and sometimes no, it depends on my mood really,' she says in her usual spaced out tone.

'Have ye ever been in love?' I ask.

'No, can't say I have, besides no man would love me back,' she says quietly, as if she's somewhere far far away.

'I know a man who does, or would, if ye loved him as well,' I tell her.

'I don't understand,' she says.

'Yer different Luna, and I admire that,' I say.

'Thank you, that's sweet to say,' she replies, not quite understanding.

It brings me great sadness that she feels like she'll never achieve love. All those years of people teasing her and being so cruel, hating on her odd beliefs. Even though she never shows it, she aches inside, her self-esteem is dangerously low but she keeps it a secret so well.

'Why do you feel a man wouldn't love you back?' I ask, genuinely curious for her answer.

'I'm odd, strange, weird, heard it all before. I'm too different, no one would put up with it,' she says sadly.

'I would,' I find myself blurting out.

Her eyes go wide in suprise, and she smiles a happy smile. 'Well then Seamus,' she says.

I cock my eyebrows, confused. 'Yeah?' I nod for her to continue.

'Come join me in a fairy dance, along the coast, we'll sing and dance to the song of the moonshine fairies,' she says, lending me her hand.

I've never done a fairy dance, and it seems utterly ridiculous, but it's Luna. So I take her hand with a silly grin 'Alright, just this one time,' I say.

She smiles a dreamy smile and skips off down the shoreline, singing happily. And all I can do is follow along, and suddenly, I no longer feel lonely. I feel..._complete._

* * *

**A/N: **yEaH iT's A wEe BiT oDd, PlEaSe ReViEw AnD lEt Me KnOw WhAt YoU tHiNk.


End file.
